Story/Glory Road
__TOC__ Path: Kou Entry 4-8 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-7 requirement. Requirement: Clear GLORY：ROAD with Kou. Transcript English= The memories were heartening; they were comforting. She'd spent months within them, and at times, she would think, "I never want to leave." Still, she knew they had an ending, and she didn't want to see it. Besides, the future cannot be found within memories. She returned to the world of white knowing she may never visit those days again. Days gone are just that: stories told and over, lives and loves finished. She doesn't regret it. As she slowly descends to the surface, looking up to the clouds that had once called her there, she knows every moment, every second spent in those memories was worth everything. It's like a question she never asked has been answered, and so her heart is full. - The sky seems to be falling around her, all the pieces of her temporary home dropping faster or slower around her, and in her chest, she feels a twinge of emotion. Thus, the sky, the true sky above, begins to part. Standing on a window platform, her hair whipping up past her face, she sees the glittering glass above is standing still, and behind the pieces, a new night sky is entering her sight. One she's never seen before. The clouds scatter and drop, disappear and dash away, as a sparkling void of shadows takes their place. This velvet plane, reaching far and darkening, before a deep lavender wave of color spreads out over it, swaying, glowing. The stars are out. The day is over. Her heart aches. She whispers a name, this name for the last time, and she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. - Her glass breaks through the final thin layer of clouds. The complex, graying landscape reveals itself, to its farthest reaches. She smiles... She smiles! This is her new life! She holds out her hand, knowing that someday, somewhere beyond that horizon, she will find others who will take it. Someday, these hands will do something great. Until then, she will look ahead. Living in the present—in Arcaea. |-| Japanese= その記憶たちは励ましになるようで、心地よかった。数ヶ月をその中で過ごすことさえあった。 その上で彼女は「帰りたくない」と思ってさえいた。ただ、終わりがあるのは分かっていたし、 その強い思いを抱えつつも、その終わりを見たくないと感じていた。 それでも、未来は記憶の中に見出すことは出来ない。 白に満ちた世界に戻ってしまえば、二度とあの記憶の日々に戻れないような気がしていた。 それでも日々はただ過ぎていくし、紡がれた物語は終わり、愛は、人生は終わっていく。 悔やんでは、いなかった。地表へとゆっくり降りゆく途中で、自分を呼び寄せたあの雲々を見上げてみる。 あの記憶の中で過ごした一瞬一秒すべてに価値があったと、そう知っている。 まるで問うこともなかった疑問に答えが出たようで、その心は満たされていた。 - まるで空が周囲に落ちるように、その場しのぎの拠点だったものが速度で自身の周囲に降ってくる。 その中で、彼女の胸中にはうずくように痛む感情があった。 そうして、その真の姿を空が現し始める。 窓台の上、風が髪でその顔を弄ぶ中で、遠い空に輝く硝片がしっかりと静止しているのを彼女は見た。 その欠片たちの後ろから広がる、新しい夜空が目に入った。かつて見たことのない夜だ。雲々が散ってはこぼれ、 ちぎれては消えていくかわりに、その場所を影煌めく虚空が埋めていく。このビロードのような一面が遥か遠くまで、 暗く黒く染めていく。その手前ではラベンダー色の波と夕焼けが広がり、波打ってはゆっくりと光を湛えていく。 星々が煌めいて、一日が終わる。 その心は痛んでいた。 ある名前を彼女はつぶやく、もう一度だけつぶやいて、手の甲でその涙を拭った。 - 硝子が最後の雲の薄い層を散らす。すると複雑かつ灰色の地平が、その姿を遠景に現した。 笑みを浮かべて、それを見つめた。 そう、笑顔で、だ。 これが彼女の新しい人生だ！ いつかこの地平のどこかで、伸ばしたこの腕を取る誰かと出逢うだろう。 いつか、この両手ですごいことが出来るはずだ。 それまで、彼女は前を向く。 このArcaeaの世界で、今を、生きて行く。 |-| Korean= 포근하고도 마음 설렜던 기억들. 그런 기억들 속에서 여러 달을 지내며, 때로는 '영원히 여기 있고 싶다'라는 생각도 들었다. 시작에는 끝이 따른다는 사실을 알지만, 직접 눈으로 보고 싶지는 않았다. 다행히 과거로 남은 기억에서, 그녀가 볼 수 있는 미래는 없었다. 두 번 다시 되돌아갈 수 없을, 그곳에서의 추억들을 간직한 채, 그녀는 하얀 세상으로 돌아왔다. 지나버린 나날이 끝맺은 이야기, 끝나버린 삶과 사랑처럼 돌아올 수 없는 것이었다. 그러나 후회는 없었다. 천천히 지상으로 내려오면서, 그녀는 자신을 부르던 구름을 올려다보았다. 그리고 모든 기억들에서 보낸 매 순간들이 전부 소중한 추억들이었음을 잊지 않으려 했다. 그토록 얻고자 했던 해답을 찾은 것처럼, 그녀의 마음은 행복으로 가득했다. - 하늘은 갑자기 그녀를 향해 떨어져 내리려는 것 같았고, 임시 거처로 삼았던 구조물의 모든 조각들도 제각각 다른 속도로 떨어져 나갔다. 그녀는 무언가가 가슴을 찌르는 듯한 감정이 느껴졌다. 그리고 머리 위의 진짜 하늘이 갈라지기 시작했다. 유리창으로 만든 발판에 선 그녀는 하늘에 반짝이는 유리 조각들을 바라보았다. 머리카락이 나부끼며 얼굴을 때렸지만 아랑곳하지 않았고, 그저 둥둥 떠 있는 조각들을 뒤로 새로운 밤하늘이 펼쳐지는 모습만 그녀의 시야에 들어오고 있었다. 여태껏 한 번도 본 적 없는 광경이었다. 구름이 찢겨나가며 떨어지고 도망가듯 사라져가며, 그 자리를 대신하듯 심연과 같은 반짝이는 그림자들이 자리 잡았다. 그림자는 보랏빛의 수평면을 이루어 더 멀리 어둠으로 물들여갔고, 연보랏빛의 거센 파도가 요동치며 이를 뒤따르듯 퍼져나갔다. 그리고 별들이 나타났다. 낮이 끝났다. 가슴이 아파 오기 시작했다. - 그녀는 이름 하나를 마지막으로 속삭이며, 손등으로 두 눈에서 흐르는 눈물을 닦았다. 그녀의 유리가 마침내 두꺼운 구름의 마지막 장막을 뚫었다. 촘촘히 얽힌 잿빛의 풍경이 비로소, 가장 머나먼 부분까지 제 모습을 드러내었다. 그녀의 얼굴에... 미소가 번진다! 그녀의 새로운 삶이 이제 막 시작된 것이다! 그녀는 손을 맞잡으며 언젠가, 수평선 너머의 어딘가에서, 자신의 손을 잡아줄 누군가를 발견하리라는 확신으로 차올랐다. 그날이 오면, 자신의 손으로 대단한 일을 해내리라 굳게 믿으며. 다가올 그 순간까지, 그녀는 미래를 내다볼 것이다. 아르케아에서, 현재를 살아가며. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 多久以来，这些回忆都持续激励着她的内心，总是让她感到如此欣慰。 她已经与这些回忆共同渡过了无数个日月，也曾无数次下定决心，想着“自己永远不会离开这里”； 其实她比任何人都要清楚，这一切的结局终会到来——尽管她也比任何人都害怕承认这个事实。 而且她知晓，这些回忆之中不可能存在真正属于自己的未来。 在清楚自己终要与那梦幻的世界分别后，她回到了那纯白色的世界。 日子正是像这样一天天地流逝：再美好的故事也总会迎来终章，生命与爱情终将走向消逝的那一刻。 但她从来都不会后悔自己所做的一切。 当缓缓降落在地面，抬头朝曾经呼唤着自己的云端仰望之时， 她深深地感觉到，自己在那些回忆中度过的每一分、每一秒，都是无价的追忆。 此刻心中的感情，好似自己从未提出的疑问得到了完美无瑕的答案。 她的内心，已被那股幸福的满足感所填满。 - 少女周身的整片苍穹都好似要崩塌一般。 她临时建造的家开始解体，或快或慢地于她的身旁落下。 她的胸腔之中浮现出一丝疼痛的情感。 因此，那片天空——那片仰首可见，货真价实的天空——逐渐开始四分五裂。 她平静地伫立于窗台之上，于微风中飘逸的长发轻柔地掠过她的脸颊。 眼前那片闪闪发亮的玻璃，正悬挂于远处的半空中一动不动。 而在那片碎片的后方，是一片她曾未见过的，全新全异的夜空。 远处天边的云层逐渐地散去，就像一片无形的虚空取代了它们的位置。 仿佛丝绒编织的广阔天空，无边无际地延伸着。 随后，一道薰衣草色的波浪在昏暗的夜空中扩散开来，摇曳着，散发着迷人的光晕。 群星显现于天空。白昼结束了。 她的心隐隐作痛。 她低声道出一个名字……也是最后一次这么做。接着，她抬起手背，轻轻揉着自己的双眼。 - 眼前的那片玻璃终于穿透了最后一层薄云。 尘蒙的大地悉数展现于她的视野，错综而连绵不断地蔓延至天际。 她微笑了起来…… 她微笑了起来！ 放眼望去，这便是她的新生！ 她将手朝前伸去——她知晓总有一天，在那遥远的地平线处，将会有愿意牵住这只手的人出现。 总有一天，依靠这双手，她将能够办成大事。 直到那一刻到来，她都会义无反顾地前行。 活在当下——活在Arcaea的怀抱之中。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 多久以來，這些回憶都持續激勵著她的內心，總是讓她感到如此欣慰。 她已經與這些回憶共同渡過了無數個日月，也曾無數次下定決心，想著“自己永遠不會離開這裡”； 其實她比任何人都要清楚，這一切的結局終會到來——儘管她也比任何人都害怕承認這個事實。 而且她知曉，這些回憶之中不可能存在真正屬於自己的未來。 在清楚自己終要與那夢幻的世界分別後，她回到了那純白色的世界。日子正是像這樣一天天地流逝： 再美好的故事也總會迎來終章，生命與愛情終將走向消逝的那一刻。 但她從來都不會後悔自己所做的一切。 當緩緩降落在地面，抬頭朝曾經呼喚著自己的雲端仰望之時，她深深地感覺到， 自己在那些回憶中度過的每一分、每一秒，都是無價的追憶。此刻心中的感情， 好似自己從未提出的疑問得到了完美無瑕的答案。 她的內心，已被那股幸福的滿足感所填滿。 - 少女周身的整片蒼穹都好似要崩塌一般。 她臨時建造的家開始解體，或快或慢地於她的身旁落下。 她的胸腔之中浮現出一絲疼痛的情感。 因此，那片天空——那片仰首可見，貨真價實的天空——逐漸開始四分五裂。 她平靜地佇立於窗臺之上，於微風中飄逸的長髮輕柔地掠過她的臉頰。 眼前那片閃閃發亮的玻璃，正懸掛於遠處的半空中一動不動。 而在那片碎片的後方，是一片她曾未見過的，全新全異的夜空。 遠處天邊的雲層逐漸地散去，就像一片無形的虛空取代了它們的位置。 仿佛絲絨編織的廣闊天空，無邊無際地延伸著。 隨後，一道薰衣草色的波浪在昏暗的夜空中擴散開來，搖曳著，散發著迷人的光暈。 群星顯現於天空。白晝結束了。 她的心隱隱作痛。 她低聲道出一個名字……也是最後一次這麼做。 接著，她抬起手背，輕輕揉著自己的雙眼。 - 眼前的那片玻璃終於穿透了最後一層薄雲。 塵蒙的大地悉數展現於她的視野，錯綜而連綿不斷地蔓延至天際。 她微笑了起來…… 她微笑了起來！ 放眼望去，這便是她的新生！ 她將手朝前伸去——她知曉總有一天，在那遙遠的地平線處，將會有願意牽住這只手的人出現。 總有一天，依靠這雙手，她將能夠辦成大事。 直到那一刻到來，她都會義無反顧地前行。 活在當下——活在Arcaea的懷抱之中。 Category:Game Mechanics